guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Eye of the North Sneak Peek Weekend
LOng so load god dammit load is takin forever for the quest to get there why cant i just talk to some1 and be there :Weird. I did an -image when my PC was reformatted a month back. I have ALL the GW:EN files. - Yellow Monkey 07:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I have a stupid question about this quote: *Make absolute, 100% certain that you've completed 'Defending North Kryta' before taking the EOTN quest from Len in Lion's Arch -- it needs to be completed to advance beyond a certain point in GW:EN. If you haven't finished it, you're stuck trying to keep Capt Greywind alive against L28 titans, instead of the usual monsters. Is it OK if you don't have the quest? I've never done those Titans' Quests, so I don't see the problem here... --MorteLune 07:16, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Don't worry it's one of the last quests in Prophecies. The comment is not very useful : it's just that this particular quest makes particularly powerfull monsters appear in the area when active. If you don't have it, just ignore it. Please include a sample image of the minipet customization. Places I've crashed? What's this first person nonsense doing on a Wiki? --Ckal Ktak 07:55, 24 August 2007 (CDT) New Pets Anyone find how to tame a white wolf in GW:EN? All I can find are the Arctic Wolves and if I remember correctly are warrior class, making them monsters, not animals. I go after the Wolf Spirit quest and found a black wolf, but no white wolves. (sorry, forgot how to sign) Anyone else think its cool how people talk when you click on them hehe, I dont know if i's all npcs but a couple that i've clicked on have said something outloud when i've done that *Do you think you could list a few here so we can create a list of "Talking NPCs"? This is (I believe) a new feature. A list would be good for now, and help create NPC pages later, too.71.231.206.114 09:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Seems all the NPCs in GW:EN say something when you talk to them. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 14:16, 24 August 2007 (CDT) The voices of the male Norn npcs remind me of kosh from babylon 5 when they say, "why are you here?" I really like it, reminds me of The Elder Scrolls series. Progger 17:46, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Gets old real fast. Especially when talking to NPCs with multiple dialogue paths. –Ishmaeel ping/ 18:27, 24 August 2007 (CDT) heroes so far the heroe i got or vekk ogden and gwen Ive got 5 heros....and they simply rock.......dunno how to sign, sry, 8/24/07 I wish you could take more than three heros with you now Crashes? I'm not quite sure that they're because of BootCamp. I'm running XP and have seen several crashes on account of my Intel graphics chipset. I'm fairly certain that I'm running the latest drivers, and it still BSOD'd. Are you running it on a MacBook (not Pro)? If so, then that's likely the same problem you're facing. I highly doubt this has anything to do with bootcamp as it just provides you with a way to load Windows, it doesn't modify Windows in anyway (besides providing drivers). Solis 08:50, 24 August 2007 (CDT) *People with crashes can try to execute Gw with '-dx8' or '-noshaders' option. I'm running XP on BootCamp and with these options I haven't had a crash for a while. *I had the problem with Boot Camp on a older version, not Beta 1.4. As for integrated graphics Intel chipset being the problem I don't see enough proof of it. Although updating to the new 1.4 drivers do not help and I still get the same errors again. I don't think its a graphics problem because it happens only in that mission. Update: Currently reinstalling Mac OS X Tiger and Boot Camp to research this issue. Will take about one or two days. *I'm running Windows XP Prof on a MacBook with Bootcamp 1.3 and i didn't have problems with crashes, maybe it depends on the hardware/chipset Parsley * What's a Mac anyway? *I'm not running BootCamp. I'm on a Dell Inspiron E1750 laptop with Intel Integrated Chipset, and when I try to load the cinematic that comes after the Destroyer Chase during "What Lies Beneath" my display driver crashes. * I am running Windows XP via Boot Camp with none of the crashes reported (MacBook Pro with Nvidia 8600). Besides being very unlikely that this is boot camp related simply on principle, there are a number of reports of problems with the intel integrated graphics chipset on both PC and Mac hardware making it a much more likely candidate than Boot Camp. Map piece While fighting Modniir Hunters in Drakkar Lake i received the quest item "Top Left Map Piece". For more info see this screenshot: : I had a Bottom Right Map Piece drop from a Stonewolf whilst doing the Nornbear slaying quest Ibiris 09:57, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Possibly the mentioned Dungeon Maps (IGN interview somewhere). It'll reveal a part of the map if you hand it in. 84.24.206.123 10:01, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::So far, ive gotten three map pieces. i think there are a total of four Time Splitters Reference "What Lies Beneath" is also the fourth or fifth mission in the game Time Splitters future perfect. If I'm wrong please feel free to correct me. -Kalle Damos Weapon Skins Added Talon Daggers Then realized they're not new skins. sorry :P --Spider osiris 12:13, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Heroes Do you keep them post-event? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 12:23, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :yes Charr Can anyone tell me if you have to fight an excess of charr? I didn't get the preorder and don't want to waste my oni blade on a charr-slaying mod with out good reason. 75.45.81.201 12:34, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I've encountered 2 quests where you have to fight 30+ charr. 84.136.189.52 13:53, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, Theres some pretty big groups and we havent even reached they're homeland yet.. Outposts The Sneak Peak map says that Longeye's Lodge and the Umbral Grotto are accessible, has anyone found a way to enter those 2 outposts? 84.136.189.52 13:55, 24 August 2007 (CDT) i didnt pay the extra money for this when i preordered or i got ripped off and now i pickin up shit about it, i think that fuckin sneak peak weekends suck and all the fuckin skills from Eotn blow, the heros r all stuff we have had before, and i dont think this is gonna change too much shit in my gamin regamin, its really starting to piss me off its all ppl r talkin about and i cant get a group to do shit, the expantion seems like shit, it has made no inovations or changed anything, like who the fuck cares about new pets 71.201.119.247 14:03, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Two things...learn to spell before you whine about something that "sucks", which this does not, just because you suck at Guild Wars, and please refrain from swearing that much, no one cares if you suck at Guild Wars, don't make it worse by using that much excess profanity. Zarkir Darkslayer ::Post in the right section and you said the "f word" three times, and shit four times....and I'm not an admin, just someone who hates idiots. And this wiki I believe was made first(I think). And if you are going to place opinions about things, state WHY you think it sucks, and examine the skills with an open mind of possible builds, not just how they can help what you have right now but what you might have in the future, many of these skills have purposes if you think about it. Way of the Warrior is one of those skills, I'll use it as an example, ok, Critical Barrage are one of my favorite builds, this skill raises critical rate for non-Dagger weapons by a nice bit, and if you combine that with Critical Eye, Weapon Mastery and the already inherit Critical Strike level of 16, common of Critical Barrage, you get an insanely high ability to critical and get a massive amount of energy. Zarkir Darkslayer :::u tell em coach! Adding armor to HoM Adding female ritualist elite exotic armor to the Monument of Resilience in GW:EN will display a female assassin instead. Adding female necromancer Ancient Armor to the Monument of Resilience in GW:EN will display a female warrior and a male dervish instead. That is not a bug, adding ANY ancient armor to the monument of resilience will display a female warrior and male dervish.....at least, thats what it did on my male warrior. I think theirs 2 set characters to show the ascended armor piece, so no matter what your character is, when you add that ascended armor to your HoM, it shows the 2 set characters in that armor. --76.83.1.194 14:19, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ok u got me with the spelling but idc, and i only swore once, beside what r u gonna do ban me, u guys who run this site are an exact copy or the official wiki, and about being bad at guild wars im not the best but i got a warrior who will have obsidian soon, right now he has primeval and i got a rit whom i am trying to get to bone palace for ancient, and a monk who 55/SS tombs all the time making a fairly good amount of money Lithos Soldier 14:22, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :1) We came before the official wiki. The official wiki's content is oftentimes a copy of Guildwiki's and usually lacking in multiple areas. 2) English please. 3) If you don't like this site, no one is forcing you to use it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 15:50, 24 August 2007 (CDT) He's right. You have no need to come here. There's plenty of other sites for Guild Wars information if you dislike this one.--Icychocobo 16:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Icychocobo Adding male Necromancer Elite Canthan Armor displays male and female Elite Canthan Ranger armor. Download w-e Seems that I already spent about 1 hour downloading stuff, then running like crazy and now downloading again. Anyone suggesting to rename this a GWEN download w-e :zzzz ::Took me about 5 minutes per download. Try checking your internet connection.--76.2.19.31 16:25, 24 August 2007 (CDT) If you add -image at the end of the guildwars exe, on the next boot it will download all the maps in about 5 mins and you wont need to load anyzones afterward (mind if you didnt explore all of the other chapters it might take longer since it downloads all textures) :make sure u remove the -image when you restart the next time cool thanks didn't know the -image option Shields I found a new shield (gold drop) called the Warlord Shield and have a screen capture of the skin. How do I add it to the page? 82.4.229.138 17:45, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Add it to this link: —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 18:27, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Done, just for information purposes this is a Req 9 gold drop too. :) Unreal Havoc 21:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) New Inscriptions? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:bejustandfearnot.jpg(forgot to sign--[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 18:54, 24 August 2007 (CDT)) Hero's handbook The NPCs won't hand this item out yet. So if we complete quests now will they be added to the handbook when we finally get it? -Rette Alarix 18:55, 24 August 2007 (CDT)